vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
102388-too-many-servers
Content ---- Rewrite your entire post in pig latin. You'll understand. | |} ---- If there was only one server it would still be the same as it is now. If it was a PvP server then a large portion of PvE'ers would leave and if they made it PvE then a large portion of the PvP'ers would leave. Your post is the reason devs don't take on board every idea. It's a terrible one. | |} ---- ---- ---- Something that every game should have is the split PVE and PVP system from GW1. That was perfect. Also they should all use the Mega Sever tech from ESO. Those two things would cut about 85% of the crying in forums. | |} ---- Yep, but Carbine went for a Traditional WoW style server list which is prone to a lopsided player distribution. Then again the old style facilitate paid move systems better, not saying that's Carbines intention but it might be a reason why a company would opt for it. | |} ---- Ya once I learned that Mega Sever tech was possible I wondered why anyone would do anything else. And the PVE and PVP split skills from GW1 should be mandatory lol. I mean makes balance so much easier. Break one dosen't screw with other. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Well lets take some of the good idea's from ESO you can still have the mega server just break things up. And lets be real you can't keep both sides happy now lol. Butttttt you won't hear people cry about low population. All you would have to do is make sure people know what they are set to in zones like if they are set to "PVP or no PVP" make sure they got that down and things are fine. Or at least they won't get jumped. Lets face it ESO has some issues but I don't see low pop threads on that game lol. They have better issues to work on. | |} ---- 2 would work. 1 wouldn't. That's the only point I was trying to make. ESO works because factions are separated. There is no open world PvP or indeed any PvP outside of Cyrodiil. A single mega server wouldn't work in a game that's already set up 2 kinds of server (not including RP because they are either RP-PvE or RP-PvP so either way they are PvE or PvP). But one large PvP and one large PvE server would work and solve some of the problem. Phasing would still be an issue but it is over at ESO too. Grouping can be awkward depending on what phase of a quest someone is in but the population issue would be solved. | |} ---- Hmmmm ya thats a tech issue. I think that was worked out or being worked out. But ya I think we all agree something with a mega sever would be a good idea in general. :D :lol: | |} ---- ---- I think GW2 did something like that recently and felt alot more crowded. But then you know what will happen. You will see the "people are taking my quest item" threads rofl! | |} ---- ---- But are they on the same server? How is that system set up? | |} ---- This is actually a good idea too. The technology is already there I believe. E.g. when you do adventures, you will see regular map chat. Meaning you're just in a different phased instance of the same server. Why not let world PvPers switch to a world PvP phase while on one big hybrid server cluster? | |} ---- ---- More likely to be challenge mob/item issues in this game. | |} ----